


Dawn and Dusk

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [156]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: When one awakes the other fell to sleep, only meeting during dawn and dusk.
Series: tales of the unexpected [156]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Dawn and Dusk

  
Dream Sans waves. 

The golden skeleton stood upon his hill under his Tree, watching the villagers leave for the night. They walked upon the beaten track, some were walking half turned to smile and wave at him. 

With a sigh, he glances to the Westen sky. 

It was alive with colour. Reds, pinks, yellows and oranges. Slowly the bright glowing orb sunk beyond the forest. 

Turning to the East, he could see that darkness quickly followed, covering the heavens with a navy blanket with trillions upon trillions of white stars winking at him. 

Dream felt his bones grown weary.

Quickly spinning around, he rushes towards his Tree and on reaching the base, the roots opened up for him, revealing a spiralling staircase that leads deep under to his Tree's Temple. 

Dream grins boldly and took the steps two at a time, wanting to be there for when it happened. The villagers kept him up longer and longer during the summer months, while all he wanted to do, was go beneath his home. 

The staircase opens up to a large room with a height ceiling. 

In the centre was a strange alter, it was raised off the ground and had eight pillars surrounding it, all with the moon phases on the inner sides. On the ceiling above the altar was a sun that was skillfully crafted into it, like the moons. 

Dream darts across the floor and came to the stairs leading to the altar, he sped up and came to a stop at the top. 

There were two slabs, one made of gold and the other of silver. 

Upon the silver slab was another skeleton. 

Completely dead to the world. 

Moving more slowly now, Dream moves to stand behind the slab, watching the silvery skeleton lay there. 

Glancing up he could see a hole that went right up the tree trunk, dusk started.   
  
Dream looks back down and sees the other skeleton stir, slightly moving as he awoke. And as he did so, the golden skeleton felt himself grow faint with each passing second. 

Nightmare Sans. 

Dream would have given anything to speak with the other, to learn everything about him. 

The only thing he knew, was his name. 

And that he had the most beautiful eyelights he had ever seen.

As on cue, Nightmare's orbits blink open and duo purple eyelights appeared. 

Deep purple on the bottom and lighter purple on the top that curved around, making a crescent moon shape. 

Nightmare turns to Dream and a small smile appears on his jaws. 

Dusk. 

Dusk was the time when Nightmare woke up and when Dream slept. And Dawn was when Dream woke up and Nightmare went to sleep. 

The two were never on the same plane as each other, for eternally, restricted to live forever bound and yet never knowing. 

Dream's sockets closed and he dropped like a rock. 

The golden skeleton tries to smile when he felt himself get caught by Nightmare, as what happens every evening. 

'*For once I would love Nightmare to greet me.' Dream thinks dully, his mind shutting down. At Dawn Nightmare was already settled in his place and Dream always shot up to see those sockets closing, 'Just once. Let me live with you.' 

Dream fell into a deep sleep and Nightmare fully woke up. 

Nightmare Sans glares at his 'brother' then with a huff lifts the deadweight up into his arms, then wiggles off the slab. Raising Dream up in a bridal carry he carefully walks him over and places onto the gold slab. 

Nightmare watches silently for a moment. 

Then turning he makes his way down the altar, prepared for his duty. 

Nightmare did not understand why the golden skeleton wanted his attention, it was unnecessary. All they had to do was perform the task they had been born to do. 

Nightmare grabs a book on the way out... open there was a monster who taught him how to read. That creature was long gone, he had more in common with him than what his mother, the Tree, called his brother. 

Nightmare climbs the long stairs, exiting out of the Temple and stares out into the dark world above. It held no warmth or light. 

'*it does not matter.' Nightmare thinks firmly to himself, settling down by the Tree's roots and opening the book, 'all that matters is protecting the tree.' 


End file.
